Two Ice, Too Much
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: Camus yang dingin dan lurus. Bertemu dengan seorang pengendali es lain yang berbalik 180 derajat dengannya. Yang hangat dan murah senyum juga lembut. Harusnya dua orang ini saling menjauhi. Tapi keberadaan Milo sedikit mengubah hal itu. [EDISI REVISI/BAGIAN IV]
1. Bagian I : Perempuan Tanpa Nama

_**-Two Ice, Too Much**_ **:**

' **ELEGI(T)'-**

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Special Thanks : EXO-LOTTO © SM ENTERTAIMENT**_

 _ **Aquarius Gaiden SS TLC © Shiori Teshirogi**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Bagian I : Perempuan Tanpa Nama.**

Camus menatap ke kanan kiri. Dia melirik semua orang di hadapannya. Suasana pesta ini bisa dikatakan lebih dari sekedar 'mewah'. Blazer yang melekat di tubuhnya nampak sempurna. Milo bercengkrama dengan orang lain. Dia selalu akrab dengan suasana pesta meski yang klasik sekalipun. Camus bisa bernafas tenang.

Dirinya yakin kalau menghadiri pesta di Prancis yang masih kental akan budaya dan karya seninya bukanlah selera setiap orang. Kecuali yang berkelas tinggi. Tapi bagi Milo, baginya itu sesuatu yang 'lucu' dan unik –bukan mengejek-. Bahkan dia mampu bercanda dengan seniman dan musisi akustik.

Di Prancis, bahkan seniman jalanan sekalipun –kalau tidak mau disebut pengamen- memiliki selera seni yang luar biasa. Camus memakai topengnya.

 _["Milik siapa?"_

 _Camus menaikkan alisnya. Menatap pria bertopeng di depan mereka. Pope Shion hanya tersenyum. Dia menatap Aquarius di hadapannya dengan penuh pengertian. "Punya Degel.. 'kakak'mu.."_

 _Camus menatap topeng abad 17-an tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Ada sedikit es di sisi-sisinya. Ini memang milik'nya'. Milik Degel. Saint Aquarius berambut hijau sebelum dirinya._

" _... Jadi..?"_

" _Kau dengar soal pesta yang diadakan Lady Patricia? Kurasa kau sudah-"_

" _Tidak."_

 _Oke, Shion merasa dongkol. Camus menjawabnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Milo yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak tahan dengan adegan seperti ini._

" _Aku akan minta Madame Jacqueline untuk mencari informasi," ucap pria berambut hijau itu pada akhirnya. Kasihan juga jika Shion dibuat pusing. Urusannya banyak._

 _Pope Sanctuary itu mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Berseri._

" _Ah~~ cucuku pengertian~~.."_

" _Dohko saja tidak mau dianggap kakek-kakek. Kok kamu malah ingin sih, Pope?" tanya Milo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Bersiul._

 _Shion dongkol lagi._

 _Tapi wajahnya kembali serius._

" _Lady Patricia dicurigai merupakan seorang kepala mafia pejudi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, kau bisa katakan itu bukan urusan kita.. tapi sepertinya dia punya kaki tangan lain seperti Specter.. atau malah dia sendiri. Aku ingin kau dan Milo pergi kesana dan memeriksa.."_

 _Camus mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kamu memilih saya karena saya berasal dari Prancis?"_

 _Shion mengangguk. Kepala hijau Camus menunduk sejenak. Dia mengelus dagunya. "Dohko pernah cerita soal Degel yang menyelidiki pesta Lady Garnet.. saya curiga ini merupakan hal yang sama.."_

" _Itu juga yang ada di pikiranku.." ucap Pope Sanctuary berumur ratusan tahun di hadapannya. Shion mengedikkan bahu._

" _Tunggu! Kalau misalkan ini memang sama seperti Degel yang menyelidiki pesta Lady Garnet. Lalu kenapa aku juga ikut?" tanya Milo. Dirinya tidak habis pikir._

" _Karena Kardia saat itu sakit parah begitu ditinggal Degel.." jawab Shion dengan nada tidak berdosa. Sama halnya dengan tatapan Camus. "Aku takut kamu bernasib sama."_

" _Tapi aku kan tidak punya penyakit jantung.." kata Milo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal. Dia menatap ke arah lain._

" _Kamu tidak mau bersama Camus?"_

" _Tentu saja aku mau.. tapi pesta.. dan karya-karya seni itu.. tidak cocok untukku.." ujar si Saint Scorpio._

 _Shion hanya tersenyum kebapakan. Dia terkekeh. "Kamu pasti akan cocok.."]_

Orang tua memang punya ilmu yang luar biasa. Begitu pikir Camus. Karena semua perkataan Shion benar terjadi. Rasa-rasanya satu beban besar seperti baru saja diturunkan dari kepala pria itu. Saint Aquarius itu mengambil _wine._ Meminumnya perlahan.

 **DEG.**

Camus menoleh. Dia terdiam.

Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Memakai topeng, bergaun biru berjalan melewatinya dengan anggun. Pria itu berkedip. Sesuatu terasa lain.

Kulitnya begitu pucat seperti marmer. Bahkan terlihat mengerikan. Tapi wajahnya cantik. Figur rampingnya sangat tinggi. Bersanding dengan para model majalah Vogue. Tidak, gadis itu sejak awal memang model.

Lihat saja dia langsung melenggang ke arah sekumpulan gadis muda berbaju bagus. Bercengkrama dengan mereka, bahasa Prancis wanita itu pun fasih. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang pribumi..

Apa itu..

Amerika?

Milo menaikkan alis saat merasakan ada hawa dingin melewati tubuhnya. Dia berpikir itu Camus. Sedang ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, tapi ternyata bukan. Ada orang lain selain pria itu yang memiliki hawa dingin.

Mata Milo dengan jeli menemukan siapa si empunya. Dan dia tampak kalem. Seperti mengetahui segala atau apapun yang baru saja terjadi. Camus menaikkan alis.

"Milo?"

"Ya?"

Pria itu melirik kanan-kiri. Mengamati Milo dari atas sampai bawah. Bahkan tangannya mengecek suhu di kening pria itu.

"Kamu tidak panas.."

"Berisik!"

Milo langsung menepis tangan Camus. Sementara yang dikatai cuek saja. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya tertawa kecil. Termasuk gadis itu.

Perempuan itu.

"Dia bukan Lady Patricia loh.." kata Milo sambil mengingatkan. Melihat Camus memerhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan jeli. Sudut matanya meruncing. Tatapannya tidak santai. Seakan-akan mengamati mangsa. Sahabatnya Cuma bisa menghela nafas.

Siapapun tahu kalau Camus lebih dingin dari Degel.

"Menurutmu.. dimana Lady Patricia berada?" tanya Camus sambil menoleh pada Milo. Dia mengerjapkan matanya.

Kepala ungu megar itu terdiam. Dia mengamati kondisi sekeliling, tangannya yang memegang gelas limun meminumkan _liquid_ itu ke mulutnya perlahan. Sembari berpikir. "Kau tahu, Mus? Gedung ini begitu luas, dan megah, kurasa ada banyak ruangan rahasia di sekitar sini yang bisa kita periksa."

"Begitu?" tanya Camus. Dia mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus dagunya. Argumen Milo masuk akal. Lagipula mereka berani bertaruh kalau Lady Patricia ada di sekitar sini. Tempat ini terlalu ramai, lagipula, sudah adab orang berpendidikan untuk menerima tamu secara langsung –bahkan penjahat sekalipun pasti akan melakukannya-.

Musik klasik mengalun. Beberapa orang berdansa. Milo mulai bercanda lagi dengan para musisi sambil mencoba bermain dengan alat-alat musik mereka. Camus mengumpulkan fokusnya. Dia berpikir.

Dirinya tidak pernah bisa santai dalam keadaan serius.

Semuanya, di pesta ini tidak ada satupun yang 'berbeda'. Semuanya terasa familiar. Musiknya, orang-orangnya, pestanya. Sama persis seperti kesaksian Dohko yang ingatannya masih tajam soal cerita Camus –karena dirinya tidak mau dianggap orang tua (p.s : ciri orang tua adalah lupa ingatan alias pikun) keberadaan Milo yang memang sengaja ditempatkan disini. Demi kepentingan bersama –sekarang Camus berharap sahabatnya tidak terkena serangan jantung dadakan-.

Semuanya sama. Termasuk pakaian yang dikenakannya, dan topengnya.

Kecuali 'gadis itu'.

Camus tahu apa saja nama atribut dalam pesta ini. Nama alat-alat musiknya. Nama minumannya. Lagu yang disenandungkan. Makanannya. Sebagian besar orangnya. Bahkan arsitekturnya.

Kecuali gadis itu.

Perempuan itu adalah elemen yang tidak dia tahu. Elemen yang baru. Yang tidak memiliki kehadiran di masa lalu Camus.

Dia sama sekali bukan Flourite. Lady Seraphina. Ataupun Lady Garnet..

Bukan pasukan kotak permata yang disimpan di mansion ini. Apalagi penjelmaan gurunya yang kembali awet muda seperti terlahir kembali –Camus bahkan tidak ingat memiliki guru-. Mustahil.

Gadis itu adalah variabel terikat. Tidak. Dia adalah hipotesa nol.

Seorang wanita tanpa nama.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Kembali lagi sama saya yang merevisi cerita ini. /dilempar linggis/**

 **Mahap kalo jadinya semacam** _ **flash fiction.**_ **Saya merubah formatnya menjadi seperti ini karena** **benar-benar sibuk untuk sekedar menulis cerita –bisa menulis saja sudah alhamdulillah-.**

 **Maaf sekali kalau mengecewakan.**

 **Kalian bebas** _ **nge-flame**_ **Shakazaki dengan apapun yang kalian mau. Author gak tahu diri lah. Apalah. Terserah.**

 **Sekian dari saya. Maaf sekali kalau mengecewakan (edisi dua).**

 **Salam kompor gas.**

 **Shakazaki Rikou.**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	2. Bagian II : Kabel

_**-Two Ice, Too Much**_ **:**

' **ELEGI(T)'-**

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Special Thanks : EXO-LOTTO © SM ENTERTAIMENT**_

 _ **Aquarius Gaiden SS TLC © Shiori Teshirogi**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Bagian II : Kabel.**

Milo berjalan cepat-cepat melewati lorong yang ada. Niatnya sih mau melihat dan memeriksa ruang demi ruang untuk menemukan jalan rahasia yang aneh.

Tapi sayangnya dia terlalu banyak minum alkohol dan limun.

Tidak. Milo tidak mabuk sedikit pun. Hanya saja dia jadi ingin buang air kecil. Pria itu mendecih. Dia melirik seorang pria yang juga berjas rapi. Tapi lebih sederhana. Kelihatannya orang itu pelayan.

"Maaf! Toilet dimana ya?" ucap Milo sekedarnya. Sambil cengar-cengir. Dia menatap ke segala arah kemudian. Sambil berpikir kenapa harus terjadi suasana seperti ini.

Pria jangkung di hadapannya terdiam kaku. Kemudian dia menunjuk akhir koridor yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Disana.."

Milo menoleh. Menaikkan alis, tanda dirinya sadar baru saja mendengar sesuatu. "Hm? Dimana?"

"Disana. Disana.." ucap pria jangkung itu lagi. Ekspresinya aneh. Lalu dia mengangguk-angguk. Bahasa tubuh yang kurang tepat untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya.

Milo menyipitkan matanya. Tapi masa bodoh. "Terimakasih!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat barusan sambil berjalan. Pria itu cepat-cepat masuk ke destinasinya. Dirinya tentu saja curiga dengan apa yang tejadi barusan. Tapi panggilan alam berkata lain. Milo tidak mau kena kasus 'mengompol di usia lanjut' /oke. Ini tidak lucu/

Di dalam toilet itu ternyata juga ada seorang lelaki lain yang berjas bagus. Hitam licin dengan turtleneck hitam berbahan bagus di dalamnya. Berambut coklat indah pendek dengan paras rupawan. Jelas sekali kalau dia salah seorang tamu disini. Kulitnya begitu bersih. Tapi sorot matanya menyiratkan kecerdasan. Milo terdiam.

"Hei," sapa pria itu saat tahu diperhatikan. Dia baru saja mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan setelah mencuci muka. "Ada apa?"

"E-eh.. tidak.." kata Milo. Dia mengangguk lagi menjelaskan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja –bahasa tubuh yang kurang tepat untuk meyakinkan lawan bicaranya-. Kemudian cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandinya sendiri. Tidak mau menunda lagi.

Dan di dalam sana, Milo berpikir.

 _[Hari ini aku kenapa sih...?]._

Aneh. Tidak biasanya dirinya linglung. Bisa-bisa orang lain tidak percaya kalau Milo adalah salah satu ksatria terkuat di muka bumi ini. Pria itu menghela napas. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian rasanya benar-benar melegakan. 'Tanggungan'nya sudah hilang.

Pria itu samar-samar mendengar suatu langkah seseorang lagi. Ah, pasti orang berambut coklat dengan kulit bersih waktu itu. Mungkin dia keluar dari toilet. Kembali lagi ke urusannya.

Jadi Milo memikirkannya sambil lalu. Ada hal lain yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Rasanya mustahil..

Orang-orang tempat ini. Terlihat begitu tulus dan damai. Apalagi kebanyakan adalah seniman dan musisi. Mereka pasti berhati lembut. Tidak mungkin seorang pejudi dan mafia kelas berat. Tapi bisa saja, jika memang musuh mereka kali ini adalah orang-orang itu. Akan jadi lebih berbahaya.

Ah ya, apa yang dia ingat tadi soal ucapan Dohko? Kemampuan hipnotis dari nyanyian?

Benar juga. Bisa seperti itu.

Sejak awal tamu-tamu dan seluruh hadirin di pestanya adalah orang baik. Mereka hanya boneka saat mendengarkan nyanyian dari Lady Garnet. Milo mengangguk-angguk. Bisa jadi bisa jadi.

Oke. Sekarang waktunya menemui Camus lagi dan berbicara.

 **JDANG!**

Kamar mandi mati lampu.

"APA-APAAN INI!" raung Milo tidak terima. Ini pesta Prancis. Makanannya berstandar internasional. Arsitekturnya diakui dunia. Musisi-musisi datang dari berbagai kalangan. Tamu-tamunya orang kehormatan. Sudah jelas segala hal dalam pestanya harus sempurna.

Bagaimana bisa kamar mandi mati lampu!

Milo memperbaiki celananya sambil menggerutu. Pria itu langsung membuka pintunya. Setengah ditendang. Dia mematri wajah kesal permanen. Jelas sekali kalau pita kesabarannya sudah hampir putus. Samar-samar terdengar suara satu orang lagi di kamar mandi itu. Sedang menggerutu juga. Oh, ternyata dirinya tidak sendirian ya?

" _What kind of situation is this..."_

Suara itu terdengar pelan. Dirinya kemudian mendengar beberapa desing alat yang digerak-gerakkan di satu titik. Milo langsung menoleh. Indranya bagus dalam menemukan mangsa dan sekarang pasti juga begitu. Kepala ombaknya berjalan pelan-pelan ke sudut kamar mandi. Melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Pria berambut coklat itu. Mereka bertemu lagi. Sedang berjongkok mengamati sesuatu dengan perlengkapan bengkel seperti obeng dan mur.. dan baut.. dan.. sudahlah. Milo tidak paham.

Mata merahnya menyembul. Melirik _Scorpio_ kita di tengah kegelapan. Raut wajahnya... manis.. polos dan tidak berdosa. Tangan kanannya melambai. "Halo.."

Milo balas melambai juga. "Halo juga... eh tidak! Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan disini!" tanya pria itu. Hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Dia menepis ingatannya tentang wajah polos orang baru yang sempat menyerangnya. Sungguh, sepertinya dirinya terlalu terbiasa dengan kulit coklat pekerja keras. Sampai pangling saat melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit bersih seperti saat ini.

Meski Aphrodite juga begitu.

Lelaki itu menggigit sebuah kartu. Dia menatap Milo. "Kau siapa? Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada tak berdosa /ah, satu serangan lagi/.

"Namaku Milo. Aku.. Cuma penasaran kenapa kau disini.." kata kepala ombak di hadapannya sambil menggaruk rambut belakang yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya Milo tidak menyimpan kecurigaan apapun pada pria ini. Karena menjawab pertanyaan dengan nada sama tak berdosanya.

"..." Lelaki berambut coklat itu terdiam. Dia mengangguk-angguk paham. Lalu kembali pada instalasi listrik kecil disana. "Aku baru saja keluar kamar mandi saat mati lampu. Aku penasaran. Jadi kuperiksa saja sumber kabelnya.." ucapnya. Lalu tampak mengotak-atik jalinan listrik yang terpasang di depan batang hidung.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Milo jadi ikutan penasaran. Dia berjongkok di belakang pria itu. Memerhatikan apa yang dia lakukan. Kalau dilihat, orang yang baru dikenalnya ini telaten dan ahli di bidang listrik.

"Aku menduga kalau listrik di gedung ini seluruhnya dimatikan. Dan saat aku memeriksa secara diam-diam, semua cahaya berganti menjadi lampu lilin.." jawab lelaki tak bernama dengan enteng.

 **DEG.**

Milo tercekat. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tentu saja.

"Bukankah itu aneh...?" lanjut kepala coklat itu sambil melirik pria di belakangnya.

 _Scorpio_ kita menggeleng-gelengkan rambut ombaknya. Menepis kekalutan yang sempat menguasai. "Kenapa bisa begitu...?"

Pria berambut coklat itu terdiam saat mendengar reaksi Milo. Dia lalu menyingkir sedikit. Memperluas area pandangan si pecinta kalajengking akan alat yang diperiksanya. Lelaki itu menunjukkan sesuatu dengan tang. Sesuatu yang membuat Milo terdiam lebih dalam lagi.

"Ini masih baru, dan sepertinya baru saja dilakukan saat semua orang tidak menyadarinya."

Benar juga..

Kabel arus listriknya..

Dipotong..

 **-TBC-**

 **Author Note :**

 **LOHA LOHA /DILEMPAR LINGGIS/**

 **SAKI KEMBALI DENGAN CERITA NGARET PADAHAL CETEKS DAN BIKIN LINGLUNG INI –CAPSLOCK MU WOI-**

 **Jadi saya kembali dengan OC baru. Kali ini bukan Kanetsugu saudara-saudara. Melainkan Kisaragi Ken. Sekilas Kanetsugu dan Ken memiliki deskripsi fisik yang hampir sama. Tapi dua orang ini sangat berbeda.**

 **Ken memiliki rambut coklat, wajah inosen, pendiam, polos, dan mata merah yang menyiratkan kejeniusannya. Zodiaknya adalah Sagittarius. Berbeda sekali bukan dengan Kanetsugu yang ceria?**

 **Ken sendiri tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Fuyuki selain rekan kerja. Untuk deskripsi selanjutnya akan diteruskan di chapter mendatang.**

 **Dan terimakasih sekali untuk Anda semua yang masih mau saja membaca fanfic gaje ini. Saya berterimakasih sekali /deepbow/**

 **Salam kompor gas.**

 **Shakazaki Rikou.**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	3. Bagian III : I Come From Denmark

_**-Two Ice, Too Much**_ **:**

' **ELEGI(T)'-**

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Special Thanks : EXO-LOTTO © SM ENTERTAIMENT**_

 _ **Aquarius Gaiden SS TLC © Shiori Teshirogi**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Bagian III :** _ **I Come From Denmark.**_

Camus terdiam. Dirinya kesasar di tengah keadaan mati lampu yang datangnya tidak diduga-duga ini –oke, ini salahnya. Jangan tanya kenapa dan bagaimana bisa _Gold Saint_ pun kesasar saat mati lampu-. Sejak awal pria itu pun merasa tidak beres.

Dirinya baru sadar.

Dan ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Kalau Camus tidak bisa merasakan _cosmo_ Milo, atau benda, atau bintang, atau siapapun di muka bumi ini begitu masuk ke dalam gedung Lady Patricia. Dirinya benar-benar tidak sadar. Sumpah.

 _Wine_ itu membuatnya linglung beberapa saat –dan Camus menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena merasa lebih bodoh lagi dari keterangan di atas-, membuatnya harus berkeliaran seperti orang hilang diantara para wanita yang menjerit.

Tapi musik dari para seniman masih mengalun. Sepertinya mereka memang profesional. Entahlah. Patut diacungi jempol seperti band yang tetap bermain di tengah karamnya kapal Titanic –mengheningkan cipta untuk band yang kita maksud. Satu, dua, tiga. Mulai.-

"Jika ini lelucon, sumpah tidak lucu. Milo.." ucap Camus berlandaskan insting. Menerka kalau _Scorpio_ itu memiliki hubungan dengan semua ini.

Pria itu berhasil berjalan dengan tenang sampai ujung balkon. Di luar sana pasti ada cahaya. Dan Camus menemukannya.

Mulutnya menghela napas lega.

" _I come from Denmark.."_

Pria itu terdiam. Mendengar suara berbisik di telinganya. Matanya diangkat lebih jauh. Menatap gadis bersurai pirang yang ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu. Mata biru esnya bersembunyi di balik topeng putih dengan ukiran berwarna senada. Seakan menerawang jauh.

Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tapi perempuan itu seakan berbicara pada seseorang.

Seseorang.

Atau mungkin _sesuatu._

Camus terdiam. Dia menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu lagi –dan sialnya dirinya tidak bisa memakai cosmo-. Aquarius kita menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kemudian, setelah si gadis menoleh karena menyadari ada orang yang datang.

"Oh.."

Dia tersenyum. Gadis itu jangkung, hampir seperti laki-laki. Tapi semampai, tingginya kira-kira 179 cm. Bibirnya merah darah. Diantara kulit yang sangat pucat itu. "Halo Tuan, Mencari sesuatu?"

Camus tertegun, "Tidak.." ucapnya kemudian. Dia menarik napas. "Di dalam mati lampu, jadi saya kesini."

"Oh.. memang."

Gadis itu menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Menenangkan, kebun lily yang tertata apik dan berpadu dengan mawar. "Aneh ya? Padahal tidak mungkin staff Lady Patricia melakukan kesalahan seperti ini."

Kepala hijau kita mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Kemudian membersihkan tenggorokannya, entah kenapa dia tadi merasa sulit sekali berbicara sesuatu di samping perempuan ini. Kepalanya mendadak penat. Tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Dahi Camus mengernyit. Dia memfokuskan arah pandangannya. Netra biru dan bulu mata lentiknya mengerjap-ngerjap mencegah kehilangan fokus. Oh ya ampun, dirinya bahkan belum menyelidiki apapun.

Gadis itu berbalik. Berjalan ke arah pintu dimana Camus datang lagi. Si _Aquarius_ tersentak. Dia baru menyadari, mungkin gadis ini memiliki petunjuk. Atau bisa memberi informasi berguna. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Tung-"

 **BLAM.**

Pintu ditutup.

Gadis itu menutupnya.

Dan tenang saja, dia masih ada di teras yang sama dengan tempat Camus berdiri. –author dilempar ke Tartarus-.

"Merasa baikan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Camus terdiam. Dia lalu memeriksa fungsi syaraf otak di dalam kepalanya. Hei. Benar.

Dirinya merasa lebih baik. Matanya tak lagi berputar dan kepalanya sudah tidak penat.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya dari fase linglung –seperti author yang butuh beberapa saat untuk mengembalikan gaya menulis-. Sampai akhirnya Camus sadar total. Wajahnya kembali mendingin. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Musik disini bukan musik sembarangan.." ucap gadis itu. Seakan memberi petunjuk. Dia tersenyum tipis. Menyatukan tangan di depan gaun birunya.

"Dibuat untuk oleh seniman khusus.. di pesta yang khusus.. dan untuk tujuan _khusus.."_

 **DEG.**

Camus terdiam. Dia merasa aneh. Entah kenapa otaknya seperti benar-benar terbangun setelah tidur begitu lama.

Dia tadi mendengarkan _musik._

Dan _musik_ itu terus mengalun meski lampu mati. Camus pikir itu hanyalah bagian dari profesionalitas dan kerja keras para seniman. Tapi..

* * *

" _Lady Garnet menggunakan nyanyiannya untuk mengelabui semua orang. Setelah mendengar suaranya yang indah. Siapapun yang mendengar akan terlena dan patuh padanya seperti anjing. Tapi Degel bisa bertahan dari kondisi seperti itu."_

 _-Quote oleh Dohko Libra, 19 jam yang lalu-_

* * *

Oh.

Dirinya paham sekarang.

Aquarius itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Darimana kau tahu..?" tanya Camus.

Gadis itu menaikkan alis. "Eh?"

"Kalau musik itu mempengaruhi semua orang seperti itu?" tanya pria itu memperjelas. Wanita kita terdiam. Dia lalu mengelus dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Entahlah.. tidak ada alasan khusus sih.. aku hanya merasa pusing saat mendengarnya jadi aku keluar saja. Teman-temanku pun terlihat terlalu 'kacau', mereka memang panik. Tapi.. kau tahu? berlebihan untuk sekedar panik karena mati lampu."

Camus menyimak dengan baik. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Dan oh ya, kau orang Denmark ya?"

"Eh?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku berasal dari Kanada. Aku memang blasteran. Tapi pasporku Kanada... dan.." Mata biru esnya berkedip.

"Nama Tuan siapa?"

Camus terdiam. Dirinya kaget karena gadis itu menyangkal. Mungkin saja dia berbohong. Mungkin saja. Toh segala hal bisa terjadi di dunia ini.

Tapi wajahnya benar-benar.. –uhuk-polos-uhuk-.

"Camus.. Albert Camus.." ucap Camus. Ha. Kebohongan dibalas kebohongan. Jika gadis itu memang benar-benar berasal dari Denmark. Setidaknya dia mendapat informasi yang salah.

Tapi Aquarius kita nggak dusta-dusta amat kok.

"Oh.. Maryeve Carlisle Frost," jawab gadis itu. Dia menunduk. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Camus terdiam. Maryeve. Nama yang sangat 'Kanada' sekali. Tapi dia menepis pikiran itu. Jika gadis ini memang berbohong. Dia adalah pembohong yang ulung.

Atau mungkin seseorang yang memang polos..

-percayalah, kadang-kadang Camus tidak pandai berbohong-.

"Jadi.. Tuan Camus.. Kenapa Anda-"

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Camus tersentak. Maryeve juga menoleh. Mereka menatap tepat ke pintu masuk tadi. Ada jeritan yang asli.

Dan sangat dekat.

Ada di balik pintu itu.

"Sa-saya harus memeriksanya.. kau tunggu disini."

Camus berlari ke pintu masuk itu. Dia membuka ganggangnya. Matanya sejenak menoleh pada Maryeve yang tetap berdiri mematung, menurut pada perintahnya.

Dengan topeng yang bertengger di mata biru esnya. Gadis itu berkedip.

Tunggu.

Topeng itu membuat Camus merasa terfokus. Menatap matanya.

Sejenak dia terdiam. Mengamati gadis itu dalam kecepatan sedetik dan dia mendapat sebuah kesimpulan –terimakasih untuk cosmonya yang bisa kembali terbakar-.

Dirinya memang _pernah_ bertemu gadis itu.

Disaat itu. Saat namanya masih Degel. Dan dia merupakan saint abad ke-18, mengabdi pada Athena Sasha. Mereka pernah bertemu.

Gadis itu bukanlah variabel terikat. Ataupun hipotesa nol. Dia adalah variabel bebas. Sesuatu yang dihasilkan dari percobaan variabel terikat. Seseorang yang sama, hanya saja dalam bentuk berbeda.

Camus melangkah ke dalam pintu masuk. Dia melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk menyudut di koridor. Meremas kepalanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang patut diacungi piala Oscar. Di depannya ada dua orang tinggi besar. Dua orang pria. Dirinya tidak tahu siapa mereka karena keadaan gelap.

Dia melihat semua itu. Tapi otaknya berfungsi lain.

Camus sedang melamun.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Aku berasal dari Denmark.."_

 _Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Degel. Lalu tersenyum. Aquarius senior kita tertegun. Dia seorang laki-laki. Tapi wajahnya cantik, apalagi pria itu mengenakan topeng putih yang berukir merah, sangat cantik. Dengan rambut oranye terikat dan tinggi yang tergolong mungil. Hanya 179 cm._

" _Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya._

 _Degel tersenyum. Dia menjabat tangan pria itu. "Degel.."_

 _Pria itu tersenyum. Mata biru esnya cantik saat berkedip. Dia menatap Degel dengan tatapan ramah. "Namaku F-"_

" **CAMUS!"**

Tubuhnya dipeluk tiba-tiba. Oleh seorang pria berambut _fluffy_ ungu dan berwajah jahil. Milo. "Aku menemukan banyak hal loh!"

Dan lamunan Camus buyar.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **HOLA.**

 **/DILEMPAR LINGGIS/**

 **/DITENDANG KE TARTARUS/**

 **Maafkan diriku yang masih berlindung pada tembok** _ **flashfic**_ **sampai chapter ini. Tolong ampuni hamba –sungkeman-.**

 **Btw, chapter depan bakalan agak panjang loh. Karena konflik yang asli akan segera dimulai.**

 **/PROMOSI/**

 **/PROMOSI/**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk segala pembaca sekalian. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Mungkin sebagai dari pembaca sudah lupa karena setiap chapter yang sedikit dan waktu apdet yang lama.**

 **/GELINDINGAN/**

 **Oh ya, Maryeve dan Fuyuki adalah orang yang sama.**

 **Coba perhatikan kasus berikut :**

 **1\. Maryeve Frost. –Kanada-**

 **2\. Fuyuki Mitsukaze. –Jepang-**

 **Inisial 1 : MF.**

 **Inisial 2 : FM.**

 **Cukup mudah dikenali kan?**

 **Dia hanya memiliki dua nama. Untuk dua KTP. Yah, kau tahu? memiliki dua kewarganegaraan tidak mustahil. Bagaimana untuk paspor? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu jika itu punya solusi yang sama.**

 **/DITENDANG LAGI/**

 **Silahkan dinikmati seraya membaca chapter lalu. Salam hangat semua~~~**

 **Salam kompor gas.**

 **Shakazaki Rikou.**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


	4. Bagian IV : Kenalan

_**-Two Ice, Too Much**_ **:**

' **ELEGI(T)'-**

 _ **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **The OC belongs to me**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Special Thanks : EXO-LOTTO © SM ENTERTAIMENT**_

 _ **Aquarius Gaiden SS TLC © Shiori Teshirogi**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Bagian IV : Kenalan.**

"Jadi.."

Camus melirik mereka dengan wajah lempeng. "Kau apakan gadis ini?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

Milo gelagapan. "A-aku tidak menakutinya! Sungguh! Aku hanya menyapanya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, dan dia malah menjerit seperti melihat dua hantu.." jawabnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Dua hantu?"

"Er.. aku membawa kenalan baru.." Milo melirik Ken. Dan pria itu masih menatap datar saja mereka berdua. Wajahnya selempeng Camus, tapi berbeda. Jika sorot mata Aquarius kita sangat dingin dan cerdas, Ken juga memiliki sorot mata yang cerdas. Hanya saja begitu.. murni dan polos. Seakan anak kecil pintar yang baru lahir.

Camus menaikkan alis. "Kau mempercayai seseorang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Ya-! Hei.. apa salahnya? Toh dia orang baik," bibir Milo merengut, ditekuk ke bawah. Ken menghela napas, dia melirik gadis di hadapan mereka yang masih belum berdiri dan duduk dengan kacau.

"Siapa kalian!? Pergi!"

"Tenanglah Nona.. kami orang baik.. kami akan melindungimu.." kata Milo dengan yakin. Dia menepuk dadanya, seakan bangga. "Kami akan menolongmu, kenapa kau takut sekali?"

"Tidak!" gadis itu menepis. Dia berdiri, menatap nyalang semua pria yang ada di hadapannya. Kalau dilihat, perempuan itu masih remaja. Usianya belum 20 tahun, matanya hijau dan rambut pirangnya disanggul dengan cantik. Tapi wajahnya kusut, untung _make-up_ nya _waterproof._

"Aku takkan percaya pada siapapun lagi! Semua yang ada di pesta ini bohong! Omong kosong!" lanjutnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

Milo hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kau ini siapa sih?"

"Salah satu model yang diundang Lady Patricia dari majalah Vogue Prancis..." ucap Ken pelan. "Benarkan?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Dia merapatkan dirinya lagi ke dinding. Semakin memojok, seakan hal itu melindunginya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bisa ditebak kok. Kau cantik, dan dandananmu bagus. Kau bicara dengan lidah Prancis. Usiamu masih muda.. siapa lagi kalau bukan model?" ucap pria berambut coklat itu seraya memutar mata. Dia menyakukan tangannya ke saku celana. Milo menatap kenalan barunya takjub.

Gadis itu nampaknya merona karena dipuji. Tapi sejenak kemudian ekspresi itu dia tepis.

Camus melirik Ken. Dirinya masih curiga. Tapi, hei. Orang ini tidak buruk. "Kau juga model?"

Pria yang ditanyai hanya menoleh. Dia menggeleng. "Kadang-kadang saja jika aku diminta dalam pemotretan. Selebihnya aku seorang DJ dan ahli IT."

Pantas.

"Kau seorang DJ?" tanya Milo. Dia terkekeh. "Hebat! Aku minta satu kasetmu kalau begitu!"

"Nanti saja," ucap Ken. Dia menatap gadis di hadapan mereka. "Setelah yang satu ini selesai."

Perempuan itu berjengit. Dia menggeleng. "Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Tidak ada.. kau hanya perlu mempercayai kami. Dan membantu kami tahu apa yang terjadi.." kata Milo. Nada bicaranya terdengar meyakinkan. "Kau bilang ada yang salah dengan pesta ini kan? Apa maksudmu? Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?"

"Aku takkan percaya pada kalian!"

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya pada kami..?" tanya Milo polos. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Camus menghela napas. Dia angkat bicara. "Begini saja. Maaf karena dua temanku ini mengagetkanmu. Kami akan beritahu siapa kami, kami akan jujur. Dan kau akan beritahu siapa kau. Tidak ada rahasia. Kita impas."

Sepertinya Camus agak sensitif dengan rahasia.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Salah satu dari kalian pasti akan berbohong.." ucapnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia menunjuk Ken. Membuat pria itu menatapnya keheranan. "Terutama kau. Kau takkan jujur pada siapapun. Mungkin saja, tapi tidak semuanya akan kau ceritakan!"

Milo terdiam, dia menatap orang yang baru dikenalnya. Begitu juga Camus. Mereka hanya berpikir.

Kenapa bukan mereka semua yang dicurigai gadis ini? Kenapa hanya Ken?

Pria yang ditunjuk hanya menaikkan alis. Lalu dia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak akan berbohong,"

"Sudahlah.. kadang-kadang ketakutanmu itu akan membuatmu merasa buruk. Apa salahnya mencoba?" tanya Milo. Dia menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Toh barangkali akan lebih baik. Kau tampak lelah.. kan...?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Dia menunduk. Lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Menangis. Air matanya menetesi gaun hitam dan choker dengan bunga mawarnya.

Camus masih menatapnya dingin. Lalu kemudian dia tersentak.

Ekspresi menangis itu. Pakaian itu.. dia ingat..

* * *

" _Nyonya Flaille..."_

 _Wanita itu masih menangis di dalam kereta. Dengan topi dan gaun hitam panjangnya. Juga choker berhiaskan mawar berwarna senada. Dia sesegukan. "Memalukan.. aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun padanya.."_

 _Degel terdiam, begitu juga Seraphina._

" _Aku sudah mengorbankan apapun untuk sergapan ini... Dan dia mempemalukanku begitu mudah.. dia hanya menyingkirkanku seperti sampah."_

 _Lalu matanya menyala lagi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Tolong! Aku ingin kau membuka topengnya dan menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya dia pada semua orang! Aku memohon padamu untuk mempertontonkannya pada mereka semua!? Monster seperti apa dia!?"_

 _Degel terdiam. Dia menunduk. Berpikir tentang si 'Lady Garnet' yang sedang dia lawan itu. "Nyonya-"_

* * *

"Nona Flaille...?"

Camus terdiam. Hei, apa yang salah? Gadis ini masih remaja. Dia tidak mungkin menikah dan dipanggil 'nyonya' kan di jaman sekarang?

Gadis itu berjengit lagi. Ekspresinya makin takut. "Ka-kau.. bagaimana kau tahu namaku-"

"Kami ini Gold Saint! Kami prajurit Athena, pelindung kedamaian dan cinta. Tentu saja kami punya kemampuan khusus.." kata Milo. Nadanya lebih meyakinkan lagi –berhubung dia sekarang sedang separuh mengada-ngada separuh tidak-.

"Kami mengetahui nama orang tanpa menanyai itu sesuatu yang wajar. Bukan begitu Camus?" tanyanya sambil menyikut pria itu. Dan Camus pun menanggapi 'improvisasi' Milo dengan sangat baik. "Ya, memang."

"Seperti melihat nama di KTP seseorang yang masih ada di dalam dompet?"

"Yah.. Ya.. anggap saja begitu.." kata Milo. Ken hanya mengedikkan bahu. Apa dia menanyakan hal yang salah?

"... Saint Athena..? Athena Dewi Keadilan?"

"Tepat sekali Nona! Dan aku Scorpio Milo. Ini sahabatku, Aquarius Camus.. dan-"

"Ken Kisaragi..." ucap Ken. "Aku bukan Gold Saint.. hanya seorang ahli beladiri yang cukup pintar.. Aku kenalan Milo," lanjutnya dengan akting yang hebat.

Flaille menatap mereka satu persatu. Menilai mereka dalam diam. Dirinya ingin sekali jadi lebih paranoid dan berteriak-teriak mengusir mereka seperti ibu-ibu kena razia motor. Tapi.. gadis itu lelah.

Dia ingin percaya sedikit pada orang lain. Stress ini membuatnya butuh pegangan.

Dan Flaille menatap Camus. Menatapnya seakan dia sudah kenal lama, kemudian baru bertemu hari ini pada reuni SMA. "Kau.. Camus.." katanya pelan.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu, Nona Flaille.."

Dan entah kenapa, nadanya menghangat. Dia tersenyum tipis. Milo bahkan cengo. Menatap pemandangan langka itu. "Saya datang kesini untuk menolong Anda.."

Flaille terdiam. Dia lalu mengangguk. Menghela napas lega. Gadis itu menyamankan posisinya, lalu menata ketiga pria di hadapannya. "Aku akan bicara soal banyak rahasia. Jadi pastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain selain kita? Oke?" tanyanya.

Milo mengangguk saja, itu hal gampang.

Flaille menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Masih cemas. Lalu menarik napas. "Lady Patricia akan mengadakan praktek perjudian besar-besaran malam ini.."

Camus mengernyitkan dahinya. Milo melirik pada pria itu. "Dugaan kita benar.."

"Dia juga akan menyabung ayam. Seluruh model, seniman, dan tamu pestanya adalah anggota yang mendaftarkan diri ke acara itu. Tapi ada juga yang tidak, aku berusaha memanggil polisi.. sampai.. sampai.."

Flaille menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Salah satu suruhannya mencegahku.. dia membekapku, memukulku sampai pingsan dan menghancurkan ponselku.. "

"Dan kami menemukanmu di lorong ini," ujar Milo melengkapi.

"Itu sebabnya juga kau curiga pada Kisaragi? Benar?" tanya Camus. "Dia bisa saja salah satu dari mereka."

Kepala _fluffy_ Milo bergerak untuk menatap Ken. Tapi pria itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apapun soal perjudian itu. Aku hanya paham ada sesuatu yang tidak beres setelah instalasi kamar mandi diputus, kabel dengan dua untaian itu menghubungkan hampir seluruh listrik di gedung ini. Mereka tidak mungkin memutus satu kabel saja. Ada banyak, dan dilakukan secara bersamaan."

"Sepertinya mereka takkan bisa menonton televisi."

"Tidak lucu. Milo," Ken menghela napas. "Ada generator.." lanjutnya. "Aku menemukan sambungannya di bawah meja kue."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sejauh itu?" tanya Scorpio kita. Dia mulai curiga. Ken mengatakan.. terlalu banyak..

"Aku ahli IT. Akan memalukan jika tidak tahu sampai sejauh itu.." jawab pria itu enteng. Dia mengedikkan bahu.

Camus menyadari sesuatu. Orang ini... seorang DJ dan ahli teknologi.. juga seorang model. Dia mentelepati sesuatu pada Milo.

 _[IQ orang ini 140 ke atas.. golongan terberkahi..]_

Milo menaikkan alis. _[Kenapa? Kau iri karena tidak sepintar dia?]_

 _[Bukan..]_ Camus menghela napas. _[Golongan seperti itu.. sangat pintar berbohong..]_

Apalagi Ken adalah model.

Camus baru menyadarinya. Model itu misterius jika mereka mau.

Jika saja mereka tidak menarik perhatian dan mengacuhkan setiap wawancara. Mereka hanya barbie pajangan yang manis. Sudah terbiasa dengan satu ekspresi. Membaur dengan keadaan sekitar dan menguarkan kekuatannya yang sangat disenangi banyak orang, keindahan juga kecantikan.

Sudah terbiasa dengan satu ekspresi, topeng hanya punya satu ekspresi.

Disitu kita menemukan logika kalau model, orang pintar dan berbohong adalah hal yang dekat. Selamat Camus. Kau menjuarai lomba filsafat untuk teori ini.

Milo mengerutkan alis. Dia menatap sahabatnya. Lalu menggeleng-geleng, tanda paham. _[Ya.. ya.. jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?]_

 _[Waspadalah sedikit. Itu sudah cukup.]_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Jadi kita percepat saja ya? –pengarang dilempar batu-

Camus, Ken, Milo, dan Flaille menjadi rekan seperjuangan dadakan untuk menangani kasus ini. Setelah berdebat begitu lama –lama sekali sampai aku tak ingin memikirkan apa yang mereka bicarakan-. Camus memenangkan debat dengan strateginya. Mengingat waktu yang terkuras habis akibat selisih paham. Mereka memutuskan memakai strategi 'penyelidikan-paralel'. Yang mengharuskan keempat orang itu berpencar menjadi dua bagian.

'Penyelidikan-paralel' adalah strategi yang dijalankan sebuah kelompok untuk memecahkan kasus besar secara cepat dan efektif. Tapi cukup berbahaya. Kelompok itu akan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian dan menyelidiki hal sama di tempat yang berbeda. Hasil penyelidikan akan disimpulkan karena sudah pasti temuan kedua pihak berbeda. Cara ini mempersingkat waktu dan digunakan oleh Sherlock Holmes pada kasus 'Anjing Iblis' di keluarga Baskerville.

"Perjudian ini takkan berjalan selamanya.." kata Camus saat Milo protes. Bisa saja mereka diserang, dan kalah atau memperlemah pertahanan. Yang dipikiran Scorpio itu kan 'gebrak-serang-tamat'. Dirinya tidak mau jadi ninja.

"Karena aku dan Milo memiliki sambungan telepati. Kami yang akan berpisah dan saling memberi informasi."

"Tidak bisakah kita memakai WhatsApp?" tanya Flaille sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Alat komunikasi bisa disadap. Lagipula mereka menghancurkan ponselmu kan? Aku juga takkan mau memberikan ponselku. Ini cara yang hemat biaya.." kata Ken sambil memutar mata.

Flaille tidak bicara lagi.

"Kisaragi, kau pergi bersama Milo. Saya akan menemani Nona Flaille," ucap Camus. Dia menatap ke depan. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dan keempat orang itu berpisah. Meski Milo masih menggerutu. Tapi Camus mengacuhkannya. Pria itu hanya berjalan dengan tenang, tanpa suara sambil memastikan kalau Flaille aman.

Setelah figur dua orang itu lenyap di balik tembok. Camus menatap lagi Flaille yang benar-benar takut di dekatnya. Pria itu ingin menenangkan, tapi tidak bisa.

"Anda tahu siapa yang menyekap dan menghancurkan ponsel Anda?" tanya Camus sambil mengawasi sisi jendela. Dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka menunduk di sisi gelap. Ada sekelompok orang lewat.

Flaille terdiam. Dia menggeleng.

"Kira-kira tangannya milik pria atau wanita?" tanya Aquarius itu lagi. Meski dia juga berpikir bukan keputusan bijak mengintrogasi Flaille saat dia sedang linglung. Tapi wanita itu juga mencoba berpikir, berusaha menjawab.

"Entahlah.. kurasa.. wanita.."

 **DEG.**

Pria berambut hijau itu tersentak. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

Gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang bergaun biru yang ditemuinya. Dia wanita dan ada di dekat Flaille saat mereka menemukannya.

Mungkin saja..

Flaille amat mencurigai model dan rekan-rekan sejawatnya sekarang. Dia juga tidak mempercayai Ken. Gadis itu mungkin saja bawahan Lady Garnet.

 _Tidak._

Camus menggeleng. Dan entah kenapa dia benar-benar ingin melamun lagi sekarang. Mungkin otaknya sedang baik hati dan menyinkron data hari ini dengan peristiwa masa lalu. Aquarius kita sedang dalam keadaan amat terjaga.

Degel pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Mereka pernah bertemu.

Tapi sebagai apa? Teman? Musuh?

Akhirnya Camus mencoba jalan yang agak beresiko. Menanyakannya langsung pada Flaille.

"Nona.." pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Apa Anda mengenal Maryeve Frost?"

Flaille menatapnya. Sesaat dia waspada. Tapi raut itu luntur. Kemudian menghela napas. "Ah, ya. Gadis itu, kenapa?"

"Dia itu seperti apa?"

Tenggorokan Camus benar-benar seperti macet saat mengucapkannya. Flaille hanya menatap pria itu. Menaikkan alis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saya hanya ingin tahu. Ceritakan saja informasi yang perlu."

Flaille mengerutkan dahi. Lalu menganguk paham. Meski sedikit curiga.

"Dia itu.. model blasteran yang seumuran denganku. Dia pendiam. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal gadis itu, kecuali Frost* yatim piatu dan lulusan sekolah ternama atas dasar beasiswa. Tapi.."

Flaille menatap Camus. Lalu melirik kanan-kiri. "Ini rahasia perusahaan. Jangan katakan pada siapapun."

Aquarius itu hanya mengangguk. Dia memasang telinganya.

"Frost* pernah dituduh mengelabui direktur perusahaan kami. Dia memalsukan beberapa dokumen, dan buktinya ada. Itu pun katanya ada hubungan dengan Lady Patricia. Tapi entah kenapa kasusnya seperti dihapus dan jadi angin lalu. Dan meski agak aneh, tapi kami terpaksa percaya."

Flaille menghela napas. "Dia memang dipercaya sebagai orang jujur sih, tapi-"

"Tetap saja itu kebohongan besarnya kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

 _Note : *Flaille memanggil Maryeve dengan nama belakangnya karena itu hal yang wajar dilakukan untuk rekan kerja yang tidak begitu dekat._

Camus terdiam saat memikirkan bagian buruknya.

Gadis itu? Memalsukan dokumen yang bersangkut paut dengan Lady Patricia? Apalagi fakta kalau kasusnya tidak dituntut. Ini seperti kasus kriminal modern, yang dilakukan oleh orang berkuasa nan berduit.

"Dokumen apa yang dia palsukan?"

"Ini hanya desas-desus. Kuharap yang kukatakan juga benar. Kalau tidak salah tentang penyelundupan barang dan produk yang ada di bawah naungan Lady Patricia. Datanya diubah. Yah.. itu saja yang kutahu."

"Apa dia kaya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Dia tidak punya rekening gendut. Tapi pekerjaan Frost tidak cuma model. Dia satu dari sedikit orang yang pemasukannya tidak hanya dari gaji majalah. Tapi katanya, Frost bekerja pada perusahaan.. pembuat senjata.."

Perusahaan pembuat senjata? Camus mengerutkan alis. Ini gawat. Jangan-jangan, tidak. Jika memang gadis itu komplotan Lady Patricia. Mereka bisa saja mendapat tambahan senjata untuk menyerang warga sipil. Jangan pusingkan _Gold Saint._ Mereka bisa mengatasinya.

"Itu semua.. benar?" tanya Camus. Berusaha tidak berpikiran buruk. Tapi tetap waspada.

Flaille diam. Tidak menggeleng. Tidak juga mengangguk. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, itu semua Cuma omongan antar mulut. Tapi aku mengatakan semuanya."

Dan Camus berharap itu salah.

.

.

.

Tunggu. Apa?

.

.

.

Ini sudah 20 menit kemudian dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kemampuan Camus dalam menghindar terlalu mulus. Setiap kali ada orang lewat, dirinya selalu bisa menepi ke sudut buta. Dengan menyeret Flaille tentunya. Yang jadi masalah adalah gedung ini begitu luas. Dan banyak ruangan.

Mereka takut hanya membuang-buang waktu dalam satu lantai saja dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Kita butuh jalur cepat," kata Flaille. Dia menatap Camus. "Yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, dan bisa menganalisa lantai demi lantai. Apa kau tahu caranya?" lanjutnya kemudian.

 _Aquarius_ kita terdiam. Wanita ini benar. Dia ingin sekali melakukan teleportasi. Tapi _cosmo-_ nya tersendat saat dibakar lagi. Takutnya memancing Patricia untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Apa boleh buat? Harus main fisik sekarang.

Camus langsung menunduk lagi saat kerumunan orang lewat dari samping dan menggeret Flaille ke pojok lemari. Masing-masing mereka menahan napas. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak disadari keberadaannya.

Setelah memastikan komplotan itu hilang ditelan tikungan. Camus menghela napas lega. Cahaya lilin berpendar.

"Seperti ritual pemujaan setan saja," ucapnya lirih. Flaille mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal jalur cepat.."

Camus berdiri. Dia menegakkan punggungnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama mengendap-endap. Lalu menatap wanita bergaun hitam yang jadi tanggungannya. "Saya sudah memikirkan ini sejak awal. Tapi takutnya Anda tidak bisa akibat jalur ini.. terlalu gelap."

Flaille menaikkan alis. Tidak mengerti. "Memangnya seperti apa?"

Kepala hijau itu menurunkan kelopak matanya. Lalu menaikkan pandangan tepat ke atas lawan bicaranya. Sebuah 'pintu masuk' yang sangat kecil dan tinggi ada disana.

Tanpa penerangan sedikit pun.

"Saluran udara. Saya yakin disana panas dan gelap sekali."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Bukan Flaille namanya kalau tidak pemberani.

Buktinya dia tidak tanggung-tanggung mengotori gaunnya untuk menyusuri 'jalanan' tua penuh debu itu. Dengan MERANGKAK. Kuulangi jika perlu.

Camus salut. Tapi juga merasa tidak enak. Seandainya saja mereka bisa mendapat masker. Mungkin Flaille takkan bersin-bersin sambil menutup mulutnya karena takut suara disana menggema ke lantai di bawahnya. Soal panas bisa diatasi. Helo, kita bersama _Aquarius Camus._ Memalukan kalau tidak bisa mengatasi udara panas di loteng.

Tapi disana benar-benar gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun.

Heran saja, padahal lantainya banyak. Kenapa salurannya sedikit sekali?

"Kita sampai lantai mana?" tanya Flaille sambil terus terbatuk. Camus terdiam. Kemudian duduk sejenak dan bersandar di dinding agar mereka bisa istirahat. Dirinya _gentleman._

"Saya rasa lantai 5."

"Masih jauh?" tanya wanita itu tidak sabaran.

Oh ya, Flaille punya sumbu kesabaran yang pendek.

Harusnya Camus tidak berharap dapat perjalanan yang tenang terlalu jauh.

"Saya memperkirakan perjudiannya memang di lantai ini. Ayo, Nona Flaille. Tahan sedikit lagi. Kita hampir sampai."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Flaille bergerak agak cepat karena sudah tidak tahan. 'Jalanan' yang mereka lalui begitu sempit dan pengap, juga penuh debu. Dia ingin ini berakhir.

Sebuah cahaya menunjukkan intensitasnya di ujung sana. Membuat wanita itu nyaris memekik kegirangan. Tapi wajah Camus tetap datar. Dia tidak pernah terlalu berharap. Namun melihat wajah Flaille yang sudah merah akibat terlalu banyak menghirup debu –jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa melihat, aku juga tidak tahu-. Pria itu langsung mengintip lewat jendela yang ada.

Benar saja, dugaannya tidak meleset. Banyak orang disana dan cahaya lilin berpendaran. Senda gurau berpadu. Bau alkohol. Pakaian mewah. Uang.

Semuanya ada disini. Camus mengangguk pada Flaille dengan senyuman tipis. Membuat wanita itu bersorak tanpa suara. Mereka berhasil. Akhirnya perjalanan menyakitkan ini berakhir.

Mata _Aquarius_ itu kemudian berjalan lagi, mengecek keadaan Lady Patricia. Dia berusaha memperluas area pandangan tanpa diketahui. Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Ke pojok ruangan. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di meja besar di tengah ruangan itu.

 **DEG.**

Camus tercekat. Dia bungkam. Benar-benar tidak percaya.

Dari loteng, di saluran jendela. _Aquarius_ itu melihat seorang gadis, dengan gaun yang telah berganti dari biru sopan menjadi gaun merah pekat untuk menari _tango._ Di wajahnya masih ada topeng. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke atas meja seperti berkuasa dengan minuman yang membakar tenggorokan di tangan lain. Itu Maryeve.

Sedang berjudi bersama seluruh teman-temannya di atas meja penuh uang haram.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Lagi, terimakasih karena sudah membaca dan terus menjadi** _ **reader**_ **saya.**

 **Salam kompor gas,**

 **Shakazaki Rikou**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


End file.
